Will He Ever Love Me Back?
by Anamazing
Summary: -Warm up fic! Hope you like!- Jade has a crush on Karkat! What will happen? Will Karkat have a crush on her too? Will he break her heart? Read to find out!
1. Come with me KK?

I whipped my hand across the screen. Messages pop up, and all of then from Karkat. Karkat. It was amazing to talk to him. He was amazing. His amazing soft lips and plump cheeks were amazing for kissing. He made me feel so safe and happy. My mind drifted off and I forgot about the texts. I thought about him. His body is soft to the touch. His perfect neck I just want to kiss so badly. His wonderful ruby eyes watching me as a smile spread on my lips. Don't even get me started on his shoulders. I just wish I could see him more often. Feel him on me. Feel his lips pressed on mine. I would kill someone to taste him again. He smelt and tasted like… well I can't explain it. I have never found a good word for it and feel like I never will. There are many words but never a perfect word for his amazing smells and tastes of him.

I finally answered the texts. I didn't want him to worry. I pictured him saying every word he sent me with that wonderful voice of his. His lip movements and his beautiful eyes fluttering open. Man I wanted to see him so badly. His wonderful… _everything_ that I oh so longed to feel once more. I love him so much I just don't know what I would do without him. I need him in my arms with me right now. I need to hug him tightly and feel him with me.

Maybe one day we will meet up again. Far from now that is, lately he has been so busy, but I'm happy he's been more social then I have. He has lodes of potential and I don't want to drag him down. He's wonderful to me. He's everything I ever wanted and a bit more. _Sure he's a handful but I have two hands_. He can't handle his own problems. Maybe one day I will understand trolls better.

Of course I try to help the best I can. Gamzee, his friend, says I really do help him feel better. But I feel like I can do more then just talk to him. I feel like I can do better for him. I hope one day he doesn't yell at everyone and calms down a bit.

One day we may live in a tiny yellow house. We'll both be happy. His beautiful face looking at me as he whispers something sweet and unheard. The sunset out the window as I pour tea into two cups and hand one to him. What wonderful future that would be. But sadly, it may just be a silly thought again_. I am a romantic after all._

But, Karkat didn't know I was in love with him. Well, I think he doesn't know. I hope it's a surprise to him. Me, Jade, in love with someone as rude and unmannered as Karkat? Nah, you got the wrong girl! That is what I would say if anyone found out! I'm a genus! :B

Maybe I should invite him over. He's texting me and stuff so I can just be like, "Yo! Kk! Meet me at my place in 15 min! We can hang out and watch people die and stuff!" No, that would be kinda freaky maybe I should be more calm like, "Hey, Karkat you want to come over to my house soon? " I don't want to seem like a fool who _wants_ to see people die! That's as creepy as Aradia! Well here I go!

-Hey KK! Want to hang out? :B-

-CAN IT WAIT A BIT I'M REALLY BUSY-

_Always freaking too busy to hang out with little ol' me eh_

-Hey it's fine you don't HAVE to come over! :B-

-NO I WANT TO COME OVER A BIT LATER OKAY?-

-Oh okay! :B-

_He wants to come over?_

-OKAY I'M HEADED OVER NOW. BETTER NOT WASTE MY TIME-

_He's headed over now?_

-Okay! I'll start cleaning up now!-

_I wonder who's driving him over._

He's actually coming over! Wow! I can't believe this! He can't travel all the way over here by himself someone must be taking him all the may over here in a car of something. I don't want to look lonely and sad all by myself I should have a cool friend by my side too! Maybe I can ask Rose to come over too! She's a nice friend of mine she would understand!

-Hey Rose wanna come over!-

-Well sure I have nothing else to do why not.-

-Cool! :B-

A few moments later Rose came knocking on the door. Thank god she got here before Karkat did with his friend. What if he came by himself? What if the ask why I wanted to have them over? Hm. **HONK HONK**. _Gamzee?_ Gamzee took him here. Who else would it be? **Knock Knock**. Not just Gamzee but Gamzee AND Kanaya helped him get here. Kanaya knows where I live and Gamzee scares off all the losers that would try to rob him or something.

They walked off into my room Gamzee looking for a soda and Kanaya swinging an arm around Rose. Karkat stepped in and looked up at me. ( Trolls were tall but Karkat and Tavros seemed so tiny compared to the others!) His wide ruby eyes glaring at me. Shining and glowing in the dim house lights.

_He's so pretty. I hope that he loves me as much as I love him._


	2. Do you love me KK?

"Hey Jade." Karkat growled as he stepped past me closing the door behind him. Even though it sounded like a growl his voice was soft and welcoming. Like a cat's voice. "How are you today Karkat?" I tried to ignore Kanaya and Rose flirting away in the background. "I'm fine. can we go somewhere more quite? I don't want to hear Rose's annoying voice in the background." He wasn't yelling. He was _actually _trying to stay calm and not flip his shit.

I nodded and led him to my room. It was always so calm in there. His fingers stretched out from his long sleeves and they grazed on mine for a second but he pulled away. It felt nice and cold. Note to self: Troll skin is very cold like ALL the time. "Why did you want me to come over?" He whispered to me. His ears twitched. Troll ears are so cute. "We didn't see each other in a long time so…" "I understand." He interrupted. He looked past me to the window. "The view is nice in here." He purred.

"Yeah it really is." Not keeping my eyes off of him. He was the most amazing view here. I felt my face heat up. Karkat looked back at me and actually sort of… smiled. I smiled back and his face want back to grumpy and sad. His pinky wrapped around mine and I don't really know if it was on purpose or not. "You okay?" He asked in a soothing tone. "Your face is red. I never saw that happen to a human before." He was so nice to me. "Yes I'm just a bit shy." He just looked into my eyes with his wide, ruby eyes.

We were so close to each other. Our noses rubbed against each others. Our lips touched slightly. I swallowed hard and looked away. Karkat was about to say something but I interrupted to ask something I wondered for far too long. I looked up and closed my eyes and whispered_, "Do you love me, KK?"_ He sat there for a moment, puzzled and said, "What's love?"

I forgot trolls had a different way for sorting romance. Crap. Should have asked Rose about this.


	3. Love me KK?

"Uh well… The English word "love" can refer to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection..." I whispered looking back at him. He still looked confused. "And when you blush that means…. You want to kiss that person you love…" I scooted closer to him. I kissed his cheek gently and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and it felt amazing.

He was so soft. I wanted to actually kiss him so badly. I bet his lips are so soft too. "I love you. " _He loves me? He loves me._


	4. Get a side job KK?

I was thinking of quitting this fic but UGH everyone LOVES THIS HORRIBLE FIC so fine here I'm continuing it, but I'm doing it in the future.

Jade was pacing through the living room of her and her lover's apartment.

"Fuck, when is he going to get here?" Jade growled.

The door swung open. "What's the emergency?"

"Karkat, sit down. We need to talk." Jade sighed.

"Shit. What happened this time?"

"What do you mean 'This time' Huh? When has something like this ever happened before?" Jade yelped.

"When you wanted your grandparents to come over for your birthday, on our honeymoon, at our wedding, before the wedding, when I proposed-"

"Just stop there." Jade interrupted.

"Well sorry you have a bad temper." Karkat growled.

"It's not my fault! You're always yelling at me so I think you shouldn't get your panties in a twist when I yell!"

"Well I'm sorry princess! Am I not the perfect man you want to love?"

"No I… I'm sorry. I love you, Karkat!" Jade walked up the Karkat and smiled.

"Oh and please…. Sit down I need to tell you something…"

"What is it, Jade?" Karkat sat down on the sofa.

"Karkat…. I'm pregnant." Jade sighed.

"Am I the dad?"

"Of course you are!" Jade laughed

"You have to work really hard now, you know? We have a CHILD we have to take care of now!"

"Or CHILDREN there is a possibility of twins or triplets!" Karkat laughed.

"Fuck. You may need to get a side job. "

"ME? How about YOU!"

"I'm pregnant I can't work, silly!"

"Well, I'm just happy I'm the father…"


End file.
